Ludd Lapooh
Ludd Lapooh is a grumpy puffle who loves adventure, treasures and his wife, Agetha Lapooh. Background Ludd was born on December 23d 1958 to a small family that lived in the wilderness. His mother and father were very poor, and he always wished that he could help his parents out of their sticky financial situation by becoming a lawyer. However when he took the test to become one he failed miserably and spent the rest of the day crying. The next day Ludd found a really shiny rock and took it to his mother and father to show them. They gasped. It was worth alot of money, and they encouraged him to find more. However what Ludd didn't know was that the jewel belonged to XTUX, who had "happened" to have dropped it there. Ludd wasn't able to find any more and searched the countryside to find more of the shiny rocks. XTUX, who was angry at the loss of his jewel sent out Wild Teddy Bears to retrieve his lost item. Ludd was able to fend off the Teddies with ease, and in desperation XTUX sent out the Maniac OOC Extremists squad and Ben Hun (out of all penguins) to help him. Obviously sending Ben Hun was just an excuse to get him captured, but somehow Ben Hun managed to get away before the MOOCE members could lay a trap for him. Sadly Ludd was captured by the Maniac OOC Extremists and they brought him to XTUX, who demanded the jewel from him. When Ludd replied that he did not have the jewel and that it had already been sent to a bank, XTUX had him thrown in prison while he tried to find out through his PDA where the jewel was at the moment. Ludd, who was very bored, decided to make an escape attempt. He was helped by a guard named Agetha Smellyboot who realized that the whole thing was a mistake and that the jewel had been already shipped to XTUX by the bank. She gave Ludd a deletion ray that he used to break the walls and escape. It wasn't until a few days later when XTUX realized that the jewel had been sitting in his mailbox the whole time, and when he went to release Ludd, he was gone. Meanwhile Ludd kept up his search for treasure and, assisted by his assistant Agetha, they had great success. When he arrived home they were married and settled down in their new home and had some kids. However Ludd still longed for adventure and when he saw an ad for a new mine opening up nearby, he signed up and became a miner. Personality Ludd is really grumpy most of the time, except when he is at home with his wife or going on another adventure. He normally doesn't smile unless if he is eating ice cream, telling stories of his adventures or with his wife. Often people report seeing him talking to an invisible wall, and because of this some believe that he can (and likes to) break the fourth wall. His fellow miners say that he "yells at the slightest thing, such as the time when a insect sat down on his hat and he screamed punctuation marks for the rest of the week." Involvement Ludd lives in Waffleland with his wife where he mines for diamonds and other precious metals. He occasionally goes on adventures in which he often returns with great riches. Ludd is the father of many children (one was adopted), and while most of them are not very well known, his son Fudd Lapooh is considered one of the world's best pranksters, which greatly annoys his respectable father. His fancy parties are well known by most and to be invited to one is an honor, for usually he only invites the rich, famous and fellow retired adventurers. List of Kids * Fudd Lapooh * Lian Lapooh * Dudd Lapooh * Bludd Lapooh * Trud Lapooh * Mudd Lapooh (adopted) Quotes * "Heah get off mah page! Did ya know that I dislike your computer monitor? And I hate ya messy hair. SO GET OFF MAH PAGE!" * "Get aughtta here ya darn weegee or I'll call the BoF ta blast ya!" * "ARRRGGGGHHHHHH! WHO SPILT ICE CREAM ALL OVER MA SUITCASE?!?! * "Gerrrrrrrrrrr, stop talking about dat der "LINK STOP LAUGHING MAH BOI" of ya's or I'll wield ya mouf shut with ma wielding mask." * "*$#W&^%*$#*&^*&%$^*%^*&%&^%*$#^%#%$! IF THAT DOESN'T SCARE YA, I'LL YELL AT YA IN UNICODE! ΔΩϠ‽Я҂Ӷ۝۩ᴥᵯ₠∏℗ЙӜिআஇணഊ෴ษ༕࿄Ᏻᕇ⃔∏⊛⎳⎲⏎␀①⑫⓬☎☸☈♔♕♖♗♘♙♚♛♜♝♞♟♨⌚✆✉✍❀⨇ⶹㆱ﷼＊ￅ!" * "Mabel is grumpy, mean and yells alot, not like I at all!" * "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! MAMA! YOUR LITTLE BOBO ONE NEEDS YOU!" ---- Agetha: Boss, I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing. Ludd: Ah got us here, didn't I? Gallery Icecave.jpg|Ludd finding a pile of gold coins while on a mining expedition. Funny it isn't guarded... Luddplane.png|One of Ludd's harrowing escapes, being in a burning plane with exploding Ditto bombs all around him. LuddX.jpg|"Allright, so yow yau've seen my mechanical suit, so SCAT!" Trivia * He claims that the Maniac OOC Extremists squad often sends him Spam Bombs in his mailbox. There is no proof of this. * Darktan II hates him for going into his realm and stealing his treasures. * Ludd wants to fly his house to a land called America, which he claims is "just like the USA, except north". * For some strange reason, Ludd always finds copies of WHAT?! while mining. Agetha claims that it is a running joke made up by XTUX, but most don't understand her. * Ludd owns a mechanical suit that he uses on adventures. He never shows it to anyone unless if in great danger. * He has a great fear of water and hates to go swimming (so never take him to the pool!). * He is a slight parody of Carl Fredrickson from UP. See also * Agetha Lapooh * Lapooh Family * XTUX * Fudd Lapooh * Lian Lapooh * Dudd Lapooh * Bludd Lapooh * Trud Lapooh Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Intelligent Puffles Category:Daredevils Category:Good Guys Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall